


【诺俊900】Rumours（II）

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 趁lof一个不注意，我就..





	【诺俊900】Rumours（II）

**Author's Note:**

> 趁lof一个不注意，我就..

【黄仁俊】

“或许…你今天不应该穿成这样儿的，你懂我意思吧。”

黄仁俊嚼着酸味软糖熟练地把有人偷偷倒进他杯子的伏特加泼在地上，然后从衣服内侧掏出他常用的复古小酒罐，对李东赫的话嗤之以鼻。

“至少我目前还没被人下过药，你说我俩谁该比较害怕？”

李东赫跟一只被弹了蛋的狗一样眼里写满了惊愕愤怒臭屁和委屈，黄仁俊在音乐里大笑了一声拍一拍他的大腿，冲他挤挤眼：

“不过人家也没怎么纠缠你就是了，你应该感到庆幸。”

“妈的。别摸我大腿，你不要仗着李帝努还没到，就贱兮兮地对我动手动脚。”

李东赫把腿从他的爪子里抽出来，黄仁俊贪得无厌地再摸一把他的翘屁屁才满足地收手，噘着吸管喝酒精饮料，黑色蓝色紫色的派对灯光让他只有巴掌大小的脸看起来相当精致。

门口有人突然高呼，不用想也知道李帝努来了，黄仁俊继续缩在李东赫肩膀边上，两个人像两只没了力气的金毛宝宝似的叠在一起刷推，他有预感李帝努会径直冲他走过来。

这次的party留学生协会租了一个带室内泳池的大公寓，黄仁俊堂而皇之地霸占了泳池外头离玻璃门最近的长椅瘫着，李东赫穿着他的黑金色夏威夷花衬衫，暖气足的让人怀疑是夏天。

“Hi.”

“Hey.”黄仁俊抬头，李帝努把他的皮夹克脱了挂在手臂上，手指上勾着他的机车头盔，后面罗渽民探出头来冲他们甜丝丝地微笑，转头就被一个浓眉大眼的帅哥给搂着腰拐走了。

“玩得开心吗？”李帝努站在那儿盯着他们两个笑，黄仁俊才发现他的眼睛笑起来弯弯的。

天了他竟然他妈的笑了。

黄仁俊坚信自己这辈子唯一不辉煌的时候就是小学，那时候他是个缺牙巴，还说话磕磕绊绊。

完球儿了，现在他也磕磕绊绊。

“嗯…呃，不错，饮料很好喝。”

黄仁俊举举红色的塑料杯，李东赫在他旁边憋住了一个石破天惊的大笑。

“那就好。”李帝努抬起一只手拨弄了一下他稍微散开了一点的头发，哇靠，他连手指都又细又长漂亮的要命。

李东赫咂咂嘴，贴着黄仁俊耳朵说：

“他要给你那个你绝对能爽死。”

黄仁俊不动神色地掐了他一把，从牙齿缝里嘶出一句“fuck off”。

“对了，12点之后泳池会灌满香槟，你们懂的。我觉得你们不会想错过这个重头戏。在那之前，四处逛一逛交些新朋友吧？”

“听起来不错，但东赫就免了，他只会四处交炮友。”

“:)”

李东赫的一个甜美笑容详细描述了一切心理活动。

“你们先玩着，有什么问题直接来找我就行了。祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

李帝努再次展现他的致命笑眼，然后转身走了出去。

黄仁俊在他消失在自己视野的下一秒窜起来在电子音乐里大声尖叫。

 

【李帝努】

黄仁俊今天穿着低领的黑色贴身长袖。

重点词，低领，黑色，贴身。

罗渽民眼尖，两个人一进大门就看见了毫无遮挡的泳池那边躺着那俩，李帝努站在门口冲旁边的镜子摸一摸下巴，紧张得有够可以。

“你…”

“怎么？”

“你看起来相当 gay。”罗渽民做了个总结，然后用“哇哦你原来是这种人”的八卦表情低头去给他男朋友发短信。

李帝努决定不予计较。

而等他潇洒帅气地从泳池边上离开的时候他已经完全不在想那事儿了。

黄仁俊不知道有没有喝醉，眼睛红红的像个发情的兔子，和他说话的时候语调软软的，仰着头看他的样子像纯真爱丽丝。

然后他的脑子就开始放什么女仆装gv，现在他的皮裤有那么些紧……

通常这个时候罗渽民肯定正在和他男人亲热，李帝努本想走去厨房拿点冰水让自己冷静冷静，结果他就听见那个粉头发的小妖精在里头叫床。

通常打断他发小的床事也总是充满乐趣的。

李帝努插着裤兜一脚踹开虚掩着的厨房门登堂入室，那个国际经济学院的男生转过头来看他，罗渽民汗湿的漂亮的脸跟着失去了遮挡。

“二位继续，我就来拿个饮料。”

李帝努老狐狸一样嬉皮笑脸地走向冰箱，高个儿的帅小伙僵了一下，被罗渽民揪着后脑勺上金棕色的一撮头发拧回去接吻，嘴里含糊着“别管他，操我”。

罗渽民的确不介意这事儿。

离开的时候李帝努刻意关紧了房门好让外头的音乐声盖过里面的靡靡之音，想了想又故意第二次打开，探头进去喊道：

“记得一会儿出来布置烟花！”

回应他的是罗渽民扔过来的BOSS皮带，加上一句满是呻吟的“操你妈的赶紧给老子滚”。

李帝努心情颇好地大笑，喊着“好好享受，Lucas”，然后摇头晃脑地溜了出去。

在二楼和所有熟人打了招呼之后李帝努站在楼上往水池那儿看，黄仁俊还躺在原来的地方好好的，只不过这回李东赫不在了。

“嘿！仁俊！”

他的漂亮宝贝在震耳欲聋的音乐里仰起脸看他，然后挑起嘴角冲他笑。

“嘿！”他说：“下来玩吗？”

不好意思，谁会拒绝黄仁俊的邀请啊？

 

【黄仁俊】

李帝努走下来之前有个男生过来搭讪，黄仁俊拿着可以水洗的马克笔在他的袖口留了李东赫的电话号码，看着他走开的时候像个作恶得逞的小恶魔一样眯起了眼睛。

被李帝努恰好逮住。

“你在想什么？”

黄仁俊立刻咬住吸管和一只花栗鼠似的鼓起嘴巴，圆溜溜的黑眼睛四处乱瞟，好避开李帝努的视线：

“什么都没有。”

李帝努好笑地吹了吹气，在他旁边坐下来，膝盖差一公分就碰上了。

黄仁俊听到自己心里的小人儿发出一声惨叫然后到底流血身亡。

“我当主席当了一年了，为什么一次都没见你来过？”李帝努直截了当地提问，黄仁俊哽了一下转头看他一眼，没有立即回答。

他好像不…太会调情？

结果他对上李帝努没什么多余表情的脸，心里想谁管他会不会，这么帅的脸要什么调情技巧，操，这也太近了。

就算他俩在漂白剂味道浓郁的水池边上，黄仁俊还是能闻到李帝努身上须后水和车载香氛的味道，那相当棒。

棒透了。

“我不经常去人非常多的party，鱼龙混杂，你知道的……嗯…不如说我实在是担心那种类似于致幻剂的玩意儿掉进我杯子里。”

黄仁俊晃了晃手里的酒水，露出他极具吸引力的小虎牙：

“而且，我相信你看得出来，就我这种小身板，如果有人拿嘴强喂我什么莫名其妙的药片，我就完了。”

李帝努好像被他这个夸张的玩笑戳到了点，咧开嘴笑，手看起来自然而然地落在了黄仁俊的膝盖上。

黄仁俊忍了半天才没倒吸一口气然后昏过去。

他刚想说的其实是“谁他妈没事会来这种分不清性取向的愚蠢派对”，现在他觉得自己还好是没说，不然待会儿香槟泳池会成为他的棺材填塞物。

“别担心，”李帝努说，目光没有再停留在黄仁俊的脸侧：“别的地方我不敢保证，至少在这里，我能确保你不会被人下药，绝对不会。”

妈的，黄仁俊笑着回敬他，眼神瞟了一眼他那条过分的黑色皮裤，想着你话说的真好听，老子倒是想给你下药。

还能不能行了，你什么时候准备说“宝贝今晚夜还长咱俩现在来一炮”？

李帝努还想说些什么，黄仁俊却突然抓住他落在自己膝盖上的手，掐着他的手腕然后蹭得站了起来，另一只手扯住了李帝努本来就没好好系的休闲领带。

DJ换了摇滚乐，黄仁俊让李帝努站起来贴着自己，挨着他的脸颊问：

“Fancy a dance？”

然后他听到李帝努说：

“Sure.”

 

【李帝努】

公寓party就是有公寓party的好处，李帝努把黄仁俊扔到二楼的大床上时这样想着。而黄仁俊紧接着就踩着他的膝盖继续去抓他的领带把他勾到自己眼前，动作大胆又危险，眼睛里写着“你在想什么别的”，柔软的嘴唇还半张着。

肯定是索吻。

李帝努脱掉他的衣服亲吻他，看着他的皮肤泛出狼狈又美丽的粉红色，觉得他像雪白的年糕，现在正黏黏软软的。

“嘿，唔…夹克，痛……”

黄仁俊像个霸道的小国王对李帝努发号施令，对他的昂贵外套大有不满。

李帝努单手拽掉外衣，黄仁俊才心甘情愿地爬到他身上来。

此时这个家伙只有一条露着脚踝的浅蓝色牛仔裤，而他的上身裸着，肋骨瘦得很清晰，像李帝努家刚足月的猫崽。

皮肤上还有触感极好的短短的茸毛。

黄仁俊因为亲吻窒了一下，手指紧捏着李帝努的手臂浑身颤抖。上帝，他连细微的一点抖动都像猫咪一样柔软乖顺。

性爱这一方面李帝努随遇而安，他没有特殊癖好。而当黄仁俊搂住他的脖颈开始主导这次的舞步时，李帝努只是温柔地亲了亲他的鼻尖，然后趁乱咬了一口。

他的小猫咪发出不依不饶地哼哼，伸手向他讨要润滑剂。

“如果你有什么病，最好提前讲一声，因为我不喜欢人戴套。”

李帝努觉得他挺有趣的。

润滑剂是罗渽民来的路上随手买的，李帝努从夹克的内侧掏出来，甚至没注意到上面写着“有效催情”。

他没注意，黄仁俊更没注意。

比起黄仁俊如何折腾那个塑料封口，李帝努正在执着于偷偷亲吻他的间隙用硬起来的地方去恶劣地挺动。两个人都还好好穿着裤子，但很快就不会了。

黄仁俊的指尖在流体下沾染的发亮，李帝努在他的指挥里帮忙脱掉碍事的裤子，然后那个小家伙比了一个手枪的手势，冲他眨眨眼：

“警官，允许我滥用一下吗？”

李帝努骂了一句脏话。

黄仁俊正在自己给自己做扩张，这不只是言语和视觉上的冲击。李帝努抓着他的腰，耳朵边上是他轻柔而且没有丝毫收敛的呻吟吐息。他听起来很高兴，手指消失在灯光打不到的阴影中，额头枕在李帝努的颈窝里，柔软的头发贴着自己的脖子。

他像一块正在融化的冰淇淋蛋糕。

李帝努忍不住低头，在他圆润的肩膀和脊背上断断续续的亲吻。

天啊，他看起来只有那么小一只。

“我会不会把你操坏？”

李帝努认真地想又认真地问，黄仁俊抽出了他的手吐了一口气，抬起头来正视他，黑色的眼睛里有点狡黠：

“我们试一试就知道了。”

黄仁俊瘦白的身体贴上李帝努的，膝盖在他身前打开，坐下去时缓慢又坚决。他皱着眉头好像问题严重，但他飘散的眼神又显示着自己什么都没在想。

“靠，他们说的是真的…”

李帝努捕捉到这句话，手指点了点黄仁俊薄薄的背部：

“什么？”

“他们说的是真的，你是真他妈的大……啊——”

他全吞下去了，可爱的腰窝敏感地颤栗，两个人之间几乎没有什么间隙，而李帝努正执着着要和他十指相扣。

“这种流言蜚语倒是可信的，是么？”

李帝努盯着黄仁俊的脸蛋微笑，在他终于和自己对视时抓住他的目光不放，手也同时得逞了。

“你抓着我干什么，嗯…可以动了，松手……”黄仁俊试图甩开他，但显然没成功。而他的耳朵红得仿佛要失去知觉，看起来完全在享受这个过程。

“好的宝贝，我这就来。”李帝努对这个小暴君毕恭毕敬。

黄仁俊最后想说的话被撞散了，听起来更像是模糊的呓语和呼吸，李帝努没放在心上，用跳华尔兹一般的动作一手揽着他的腰一手扣着他的手心，床只被他们占用了一半，而黄仁俊的声音却是整个房间的全部。

他平时听起来没那么甜，李帝努想。

细细的尖叫和讨饶一般的喘气让李帝努没有适可而止的意思。黄仁俊被他抓住腰，退出去之后把他反过去（像在烙饼似的）扣进床垫里，蓬松的被子发出哗啦啦的声音，而黄仁俊的背看起来美妙极了。

李帝努在大肆进出的时候仔细又认真地啄着黄仁俊毫无瑕疵的背部，看着他因为快感无措地仰着头呻吟，因为自己的越界行为骂不出一个难听的单词，反而更加甜蜜的颤抖着呻吟，还轻轻呼唤他。

这也太棒了。

李帝努想不出什么更好的称呼，在黄仁俊反手扯他那过长的领带时恭顺地靠向他，手轻捏着他的臂膀，有问必答。

“宝贝，你真的太完美了，仁俊……”

他们贴合的很近，黄仁俊被润滑剂里的东西催生出发情一样的状态，李帝努甚至没有碰他，他就嘶哑着嗓子仿佛在痛苦的哭闹，指尖和脚趾都蜷缩起来埋进被子里，李帝努能清楚的感觉到他心跳散成一片，射了第一次。

好像他才开始适应这个“极端环境”。

“感觉如何？”李帝努问着，黄仁俊只是摇头，嘴硬地说跟你他妈的有什么关系，却敏感地收缩着。

 

感觉太他妈清晰了。

门外有人试着打开房间失败了，骂骂咧咧的离开，引得李帝努发笑。

他的声音振在黄仁俊身后，末了就是在亲吻他的头发和手臂，黄仁俊仰起头叫了一声。

“嗯…嗯啊，操，李帝努、李帝努……你他妈…啊……！”

他被脆弱的地方压制，李帝努看见的和听见的东西迅速交换信息，构成的黄仁俊更加鲜活真实了。

他们又接吻，黄仁俊要求转过来，李帝努乖乖听话，被一把搂住脖颈低下头去交换津液和呼吸，从床的外侧滚进了里侧。

黄仁俊的腿很细，李帝努把他抱回最开始的位置时毫不费力，他在自己身上偶尔傻傻的笑偶尔用听不懂的汉语臭骂他，情绪在疲惫的感觉中玩儿过山车，听起来可爱极了。

融化的冰淇淋蛋糕露出蛋糕胚，是诱人的苹果马提尼，伏特加龙舌兰酸味苹果汁，随便一点儿什么，让李帝努觉得自己的身体在发烫，简直好比酒精上头。

黄仁俊还在震动着声带发出喘息，在那之间向李帝努讨要一个个虔诚的吻。他似乎是在确认自己的地位和价值，那让他更像个戴着王冠的年轻上位者。

李帝努是他的权力的剑柄，他现在就是娇纵蛮横的King Joffrey。

两个人轮流占据着昏暗灯光里的视线。黄仁俊动情得厉害，李帝努操射他没多久，他就翻身又夹住他精瘦的腹肌骑上来，嘴里嘟嚷着“我不太对劲”，乖乖把李帝努还没疲软的性器再次吃了进去。

李帝努毫不掩饰他的直白情感，他把黄仁俊从床上摁到衣柜旁边，再让他跪在镜子前，又滚到窗户下面，最后贴着地毯进出。黄仁俊叫哑了嗓子，在外面震耳欲聋的声音里射到射不出来为止，腰上被掐满了青紫痕迹，还没结束时就已经感觉到了肌肉的疼痛。

他们一起躺进圆形的浴缸时李帝努摸出有人留下的水烟，黄仁俊靠在他的胳膊上只动着嘴吞云吐雾，完全享受着李帝努无微不至的伺候。

他的眼睛慵懒地睁着，偶尔眨动一下让他看起来不至于那么像个娃娃，李帝努低下头想要吻他，才使他不得不扭开来。

“你亲我干什么？”

他的声音也懒散许多，没有力气，在空气里平添魅惑的质感。

李帝努放下玻璃瓶去牵制黄仁俊印有青色胎记的那只手，语言不带一点儿遮挡：

“如果可以，我能否有幸每天都有机会操你？”

黄仁俊回头看他湿漉漉的银色头发垂在眼前，抿着嘴巴像是在思考，然后笑着摇了摇头。

“换个说法，宝贝。”

“你给不给我包养？”

“顺便谈情说爱的那种。”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
